


Getting Dressed

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was gather.</p></blockquote>





	Getting Dressed

“We've been invited to dine out tonight.”

“Wouldn't you rather stay in, my darling.” Angelus whispered into Darla's ear as his hands began to travel up her shift.

She slapped his hands away and twisted out of his grasp. “Don't think I don't know what you're doing and why. You would be wise not to try my patience.”

Keeping his grumbling to himself, he gathered her panniers, underpetticoat, overpetticoat and her Robe a la Anglaise. As he laced up her stays he decided that even if it got him run out of town, he was turning a lady's maid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was gather.


End file.
